


Vocal

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Banter, Established Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Gratuitous Smut, Hallway sex, Humor, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Quiet Sex, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, Wall Sex, Zorii’s also in the Resistance, at least Poe’s attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Resistance Ben and his boyfriend sneak out of a meeting.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Vocal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. I hope you like it!

Poe already couldn’t wait until the meeting was over. 

It wasn’t like it was important; even as General Madine (bless his heart) droned on about bureaucratic nonsense, Poe could at least say that he wasn’t the only one who was bored. Jessika had fallen asleep on Paige’s shoulder, Paige herself looked like she was trying vainly to stay awake, and Ben himself just had that look in his eyes like he would rather be anywhere but here. 

Then Ben beckoned to him, winked. Poe paused. He should stay in the meeting — but really, he just wanted any excuse to get out of here. Madine was still droning on even as Ben left with Poe. Zorii, bless her, seemed too engrossed in marking off every time Madine said “what I meant to say” on her bit of flimsiplast to notice them leaving. 

***

They were outside, far away from the meeting room — thank the Force — in one of those hallways that Ben had discovered as a “secret passage” earlier this year. This was disobedient, irresponsible — and yet so very exciting.”

”Benjamin Bail Solo,” Poe said, managing to at least try to get his heart rate under control, “Are you really trying to seduce me at a meeting?”

” _Outside_ a meeting, you mean,” Ben said, winking. 

“Whatever. Either way...”

”It’s okay,” Ben said. “You know, if you don’t like it, we can always go back inside and...do our best to take notes.”

Poe knew he couldn’t do that. He had to bite back a chuckle, at least, at that. Ben smiled at him, before saying, “Unfortunately, I can't take you to bed like I want to, but...I suppose this is something we haven’t tried yet.”

”Outside a meeting,” Poe deadpanned. Inside, Admiral Ackbar was talking. Poe added, wryly, “You do take me to the nicest places...”

”What can I say?” Ben shrugged as he spoke, a very Han-like shrug. ”I’m always up for an adventure.”

”I know. We should, um, get this over with before someone sees us.”

”They won’t,” Ben said. “At this point, I know D’Qar’s base like the back of my hand.”

”I trust your judgment, Master Jedi,” Poe joked. 

Ben sank to his knees and unzipped Poe’s pants, nuzzling at the one piece of softness below Poe’s navel that somehow, Ben found fascinating and peppering it with kisses and lothcat licks and nuzzles. “I noticed you were showing off more of you,” Ben said. 

”Yeah.” Poe had to admit that when he put on the rather painted-on looking black pants and the shirt that gave Ben a sneak peek of his collarbone, he was thinking of at least giving Ben some sort of treat to look at. It wasn’t like he was necessarily insecure about his body before; Poe could say he was reasonably confident about it without being vain. But Ben was just good at making him feel desirable. Making him feel sexy as hell, being so desired, so adored. “I know you like what you see. Best to be giving the Jedi what he wants.” He teased Ben lightly at the end. 

”Damn right.” Ben nipped at the interiors of his thighs, causing Poe to bite his fist just to make sure no one heard him crying out in surprised pleasure. Especially when Ben actually sucked on them, hard enough to leave marks. 

”You okay?” Ben said. 

Poe nodded. Ben cupped Poe’s now-growing erection. "It’s beautiful,” Ben said. “You want this, Poe? For me to use my mouth on you?”

A nod from Poe, and kriff, the feeling of Ben’s mouth and tongue teasing him was both pleasure and torment. Poe leaned against the wall, trying his damndest to keep quiet even as he put his hands against the wall for purchase. He made sure to at least encourage Ben, murmur encouragement where he could. Ben was, as a lover, eager to please and make Poe happy, and Poe was all but ready to show how happy this man, this Jedi, could make him feel. 

Ben squeezed Poe’s buttocks possessively, taking him deeper into his mouth. Poe bit his lip, whimpering — it was clear Ben was trying to do the best job he could, to leave Poe screaming in pleasure. He knew he was shuddering a bit, bracing himself, biting his lip to keep from moaning, and Ben was obviously trying not to make too much noise too...

It was later that Poe could feel himself shuddering, and when he came, Ben swallowed everything Poe had to give him. It was quick, but at the same time, considering how they had a meeting to get back to, it was enough. Poe didn’t outright scream, but he was whimpering, trying not to thrust too far into Ben’s mouth even as his brain seemed to explode with white light and sensation.

Eventually, he was spent. Ben drew off, licking his lips; he looked positively debauched, messy. Poe could at least feel a twinge of pride, knowing he did that to Ben. 

”You know,” he said, even as Ben tucked him back into his pants and zipped him up, “You did good.” A beat. “I may have to make it up to you. Not being able to make noise in the hallways and all...”

”I’d say you were still pretty vocal.” Ben winked at him. “Even when you’re not being rambly.”

”I don’t ramble,” Poe mock-protested. 

”Whatever you say,” Ben said, smiling. “I don’t mind the rambling, for what it’s worth; it’s kind of adorable.”

Poe chuckled. “We should get back to our room. I think...” He checked the chrono. “Looks like we left when the meeting was about to end. It’s already over.”

”Worth every second,” Ben said. 

Poe chuckled despite himself even as he and Ben headed back to their room.


End file.
